Glitched program
by Mnr Garry
Summary: When Martin appears next to a girl in the hospital his only instinct is to help her. Once all the drama and head smacking ends he needs to find the file and then a way home. (set after Izuku beats overhaul, and immediately diverges from cannon.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n:**

** this cross-over is my first. reviews are welcome and the likes. **

**the Character comes from the Magic 2.0 series. specifically out of spit, out of mind. once Martin helps Phillip from his future self. he glitches the system and gets transported to Bnha universe. He lands next to eri in the hospital after the fight with overhaul because a lot of stories start at the beginning and its a bit cliched.**

**ill explain Martins powers at the bottem. enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Martin Banks was having trouble remembering what happened last night. One second he was next to Phillip inside a metal cage from the life size recreation of the classic game mouse trap. Now he was sitting next to a girl with pure white hair and a little horn on her head. Said girl was currently in a hospital bed panting feverishly and unconscious.

Martin Banks trying to stay calm rushed to the door and urgently started calling for a nurse "Uh... excuse me ca-." And before he knew what hit him, he was tackled by security." AAHH! WHAT THE HECK MAN! I'M TRYI-." he felt cuffs clicking around his wrists and almost immediately got struck on the head with something really hard. "EXCUSE ME, I-" again he was struck on the head a little harder this time. "CAN YOU PLEASE STO-." This time his mouth was obscured by some fabric and was then kicked in the head rather hard. Martin was sure he saw stars for the first time since he got the file and stopped struggling hopping these maniacs would stop smacking his head like a punching bag. Finally, the maniacs lifted him by the shoulders. Martin was frowning so deeply he almost had his eyes shut. The man in front of him had an almost identical scowl and his hair was floating around him like he was underwater.

The men at his sides weren't idle. One started searching him while the other was trying and failing to remove his blue sequined wizard hat. Once the first found his phone in his robes pocket he tried and failed to put his hand in said pocket. "Mmhmmmhhm..." Martin tried to tell them it was impossible but the fabric on his mouth was surprisingly tight and resilient. They had him and once he realised that he basically gave up, no point struggling with your captors they might just bind you tighter and martin was not into that. Maybe with Gwen.

The people restraining him seems to notice his deflation and started escorting him to a room. At least it was a modern meeting room and not five feet to the left and tied to a tree. One of the police took his staff somewhere else maybe out of fear he might use it for sinister reasons. He sat down heavily when the man with floaty hair tied him to the chair with his scarf. He left shortly after leaving an officer at the door.

About ten minutes later the man with floaty hair came back. Martin was quite surprised to see a man with a dog for a head. Martin dubbed him Ruffes and then giggled at the pun. Both men sat down and looked at him frowning for at least an hour, Martin was sure of it. Ruffes took out a note pad crossed his leg and started talking with a low growl in his voice. "what's your name?"

"Martin banks." He said itching to take his phone and disappear." What were you doing in that room?" Ruffes asked scribbling on his pad.

"I don't know. I just woke up and saw a girl in need. I tried to help her, and then someone tackled me and started tenderising my head. You know how much that hurts." The man with the black mane sighed and leaned on the table. "you have a thick skull and a tiny brain if you think we are going to believe that. "then it doesn't matter what I say if you are just going to deny everything I say. I just woke up. I know it sounds bad to wake up next to a girl... and it looks bad. But I'm telling the truth!"

Ruffes and the man with the black mane stood up. "you stay with him and I'll get a hero to escort him to the station for further questioning. I'll also leave an officer here if the girl needs you. Also try to get the thing in his pocket." With that said and done Ruffes walked out and the other man walked up next to Martin. After a minute of not getting into his pocket and with martin giggling the man with the black mane opened his eyes wide. His eyes turned red and his hair started floating again. He still failed to open Martin's pocket. "Just give up. I love a good laugh, but this looks pathetic." The man sighed. He reached for Martin's head or rather his wizard hat and started to pull. Martin started laughing." Ha-ha. I... I.. I thought I told you to give up." The man with the black mane just frowned and sat down opposite him just staring at him.

After a while both men just looked at each other when a growl came from Martins stomach. The man with the black mane stood up to get a scone in the basket making sure that martin did do anything. Martin quickly took of his hat and reached inside to grab a burrito, he then put his hat back and started eating it ignoring the man with the black mane. Said man just stared at him for a moment and then snatched the incriminating piece of food.

Then he opened it spilling all the contents into the bin to see if anything is inside. "If you want us to believe your story then please refrain from using your quirk." Of course, martin already had another burrito and was munching it with vigour. He froze when the man in the black mane looked at him with anger again. "Look buddy." Martin said with his mouth full. "I'm really hungry and you vanquished my burrito. I'm sure this is all a misunderstanding. I should just go home."

Martin swallowed his food and lowered his hand beneath the table." Once this gets sorted out, I'll be on my way and all this would just be an old memory." Martin somehow got his phone in hand and was mashing his panic button. Nothing happened. he raised the phone above the table only to see error 404. Then his phone got yanked out of his hand. The man with the black mane wrapped his scarf around Martins face. He pulled and slammed Martins forehead on the table. He looked at the phone and the battery suddenly started to rapidly deplete until it shut down completely. Martin groaned and put his hand on his forehead cursing as he started to develop a headache. The man with the black mane took out his own phone and called someone. "Nezu we have leak send some heroes to the hospital. I'll take care of the girl and start evacuating." The man with the mane pulled harder this time and slammed martin so hard on the table he blacked out.

Martin awoke with a headache and some phantom pain all over his head. It seems that he has a habit of waking up not knowing what happened. Then he remembered he was saving Phillip and then a little girl. Then he remembered that everyone hitting his head. He hated his luck. Once martin gained his bearings, he looked around the room. Scratch that he was in a cell, and 3 people were outside looking in. two he has met before and the extra was a lady in BDSM leather with her own whip. Martin couldn't stop looking at her, she was drop dead gorges. Martin then looked at the floor remembering Gwen. He was faithful he wouldn't be that kind of guy; but now he was more interested in that kind of thing for some reason.

The lady giggled and the men rolled their eyes. Ruffes unlocked the door with reluctance and the lady bent down in front of him, "Come on cutie let's see where this goes". Martin was faithful. She took him by the cuffs and lead him to an interrogation room. The walk was silent and quite embarrassing, but Martin was faithful and kept his head down looking where he was stepping. Once inside he sat down Infront of a man with a trench coat. The lady and wavy hair stepped out and it was just them that was left. "What's your name?" the interrogation begun.

"Martin Banks."

"What were you doing in the hospital?"

"I don't know. I was somewhere else then there."

"Who did you send a message to."

"No one." Trench coat slammed the table scaring the shit out of Martin. "don't lie to me! We know you sent a message. Who is it!?"

"No one?" martin said shrinking a little. The man wasn't convinced and slammed the table again and stood up. "Don't even try to lie again! To who did you send the message!?" the man was screaming. Martin knew that even though he was tough he was still at the whims of instinct. "the shell." He said with a whimper. The detective believed that at least and sat down. "what was the message?"

"escape. It didn't work though. It came back with error 404. I didn't even know that could happen." Martin said with a confused tone. At that the detective deflated and nodded to the black window on the side. Martin knew he was in trouble. Who knows how long until he got his phone back?

* * *

**Martins power originates from the shell, a program that effects a file that controls the universe. ****the file can be accessed anywhere anytime. but the way martin makes his power is that he has to program them in the shell. he traveled back in time to find out there are others who discovered the file and they pose as wizards in the middle ages with modern tech. they already made the shell. **

**Martins powers include**

** Invulnerability and immortality, but he still feels pain.(they made his age a constant. it explains all the technicalities in the book) **

** he can copy and paste any object.**

** levitate anything.**

**time travel but its like harry potter where its self consistent except he can interact with his future self. they don't usually because it almost never helps and they can only go back. they cant go further in time from where they left because it hasn't happened yet, although there was a mixture of old timers and future generation at the same point.**

**and talk any language (since language is just another number in the file)**

** if Aizawa erases him he cant send any commands to the file so he is just immortal since his file was already altered. in this story Im going to just cut his access to the file so he needs to find it again. but the shell still recognizes his commands. so if he wants to make more spells he has to find the file again.**


	2. Chapter 2

**enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 2

After a tiring day Martin got to have a nice relaxing sleep, albeit inside a prison cell. He just wanted to sleep. His rough handling spent all his energy to give a shit. The next morning was more interrogation the lady from before was having a go this time with the detective in the corner and the man in black next to him. It seems that they had a dynamic going on, angry cop seductive cop. It worked really well except that they thought he was speaking in code. Ironically, he was talking about code and not in code.

When Ruffes came to him a second time, he thought he was over with everything and they were here to let him go. "tough luck buddy but it seems that you won't be leaving for a while. We can't find your legal identity. Although we have confirmed that you are innocent, we can't let you go." Martin couldn't believe his ears. he stood up and approached the bars. "you can't be serious… If I'm innocent you can't keep me locked up!" Martins hands were trembling he couldn't be stuck here.

Ruffes bent in apology, "I'm sorry sir but if you don't have a legal identity you don't have some of the some of the human rights. You are to be kept at site until identity is established." The dog bowed again and left. Martin still couldn't believe it. He sunk to the floor, thinking desperately.

His phone that's it! If he can get on the file he can just go back and fix things, or just go back and ignore this whole problem. Martin stood again. "excuse me guards can you get dog head back here please!" the guard giggled and poked his head out of the door for a sec and then went back to his post. A minute later the dog came back and gave an obligatory bow. "sorry for not introducing myself. I'm the chief of police you may call me Tsuragamae."

"Martin Banks. Listen if I don't have human rights then technically you don't have to treat me as a person. Right?" Martin asked. The chief just looked sad and nodded. "So technically I don't have to be a prisoner. I only need to stay on site. Right? Again, Martin asked trying to lead the chief. The chief thought for a bit and then smiled. "true but we don't know if you are dangerous." The chief pointed out. Martin deflated a bit. "how would I prove that I'm not dangerous?" Both stood there for a while when the chief gave an excited bark. "I could have someone come over and evaluate. That might not work out, but at least we have something. I'll tell you if we have something." The chief said taking out his phone and walking out.

Martin had some hope. If he could just get access to his phone, he would be in the home stretch. Making sure he was at a corner out of sight he reached into his hat and extracted a burrito for lunch. He really needed to update the list of foods he can make otherwise its burrito for life.

* * *

An hour has passed, and martin still didn't get any news from the chief. Maybe he was being impatient. The chief walked in and on his shoulder was a mouse rat dog hybrid thing with a scar on his eye. They both bowed, it looked odd because the mouse was still attached to the chief, and combined the mouse was basically perpendicular to the floor upside down. "Sorry to keep you waiting Mr banks. I had to look up the laws for the situation. My name is Nezu, principle of AU High." Nezu motioned for the chief to open the cell. "you are in a particular situation." The chief motioned for martin to step out. Happily, martin obliged feeling glad that he wouldn't have to sit in there longer. The chief closed the door behind him and snapped the cuffs around his wrist. "just a precaution." The chief grunted. "Anyway, we will be seeing if you are a danger and then go from there. The next step should be easier after this." Nezu assured him.

They walked in silence to the courtyard out back. Once outside martin could see that three people were there. The man with the black mane, standing tiredly almost ready to sleep right there on the floor. Next to him was a skinny man with blonde hair. And next to him was the lady with her whip. They all looked at him expectantly. Martin with the chief and Nezu walked over. "So, we are about to test if you are dangerous. This doesn't have any legal issues we just want to make sure you don't need to be contained." Nezu jumped of the chief's shoulder and made his way over next to skinny.

"If you would Aizawa." Nezu prompted. The man with the black mane stepped forward and gave a bow. "Shota Aizawa. On the count of three please throw a punch at me Mr. Banks." Aizawa got ready and started counting.

"one…. two…three." and martin swung with all his might and fell on his face. "completely harmless." Aizawa announced walking back. The lady giggled profusely at his expense. Even the chief of police was trying to hide his laughter. Once martin stood up the others gathered. "Next test is actually to register your quirk." Martin wasn't sure why they would need to know his quirks. Maybe it was to see if he was psychotic. Martin shrugged and said, "shoot" Nezu smiled and took a clipboard from the lady with a whip. "First question: in general, explain your quirk."

"I love games, but I love programming more. A good pun can make my day and references to movies in every day life is what I live for." Martin felt proud. He was unique and he new it. The lady with the whip was the first to laugh. She was the only one to laugh. She was holding her hips in laughter. Martin looked down with a frown. He was faithful. Then Nezu started to explain the problem. "Mr. banks we want to know what your 'superpower' is" he said rising his hands…. paws to make air quotes. "not what your interests is."

martin snapped his fingers. "that makes so much more sense. Ok." This time they waited for him. He raised his shoulders slowly. "My superpower is that I can program really well?" everyone rolled their eyes and the lady on the floor was gasping for breath. "listen, I don't know you want me to say." He looked at them pleadingly. He didn't want to seem like a joker. It wasn't the time. Nezu spoke up again, "We want to know if have super strength or lazer eyes or water manipulation. Anything!"

"what do you mean! There is no such thing as superpowers!" Martin argued.

"what do YOU mean! Your talking to a rat!" Nezu said in a high voice. He shook his head in head hands. "This is why I don't argue with idiots, they can't see what's in front of them!" Martin looked closer and started to realise that Nezu might have a point. Reaching out he felt above the mouse only for his hand to pass through thin air. Maybe he was right. "Ok. I see what you mean." The lady with the whip had to stand aside to get a breath. Nezu threw his hands in the air "finally!" he squeaked. "Now what is it?" he said holding his pen at the ready.

Martin took off his hat and showed them the inside. He turned it inside out and then back again. Reached inside with grand gesture and pulled out a burrito. "really!" Nezu the chief of police and skinny man shouted. Martin dropped the burrito. He held out his hand in a stopping gesture and reached in again. Bringing out another burrito. He handed one to Nezu. Then brought out another. He kept doing this until everyone had a burrito. Satisfied he put his hat back on and started munching on his burrito.

Nezu looked shocked. The skinny man was awed. The chief already ate his burrito, but he was still frowning. The lady with the whip was basically passed out from lack of oxygen. Martin was unaware of the consequences.

* * *

**I forgot to mention, Martin needs his staff for the shell program to recognize his gestures so with out it he can only conjure burritos atm.**


	3. Chapter 3

**enjoy xoxo**

* * *

"So, you can materialize burritos?" the skinny man asked breaking the proverbial ice. Martin nodded, "it really comes in handy if you are hungry. Not much variety though." Martin said licking his fingers. Nezu Shook his head in disappointment. "Do you need the hat to do it?" Martin nodded without much enthusiasm. "well at least we don't have to worry about feeding him." Nezu said with a shrug. "let's go back inside to discuss your situation." Nezu jumped up the skinny man's arm and settle on his shoulder.

They all gathered inside a meeting room. Martin was relieved he didn't have to go back to the cell. Once he made sure he got his phone he would be out of here before anyone could say quidditch. Aizawa sat opposite him with the chief and the skinny guy next to him. The lady with the whip sat next to Martin making him all flustered. Nezu slid some paperwork in front of him, "You are in a situation that no has ever predicted. You see Mr banks, every person in the world has been accounted for. The government has ways to record the birth of every child. Be it that they were born in the woods or in a car." Nezu held out a pen for Martin, he took it still staring at the mouse. "We can document them and give them a legal identity, which gives them basic human rights."

Martin couldn't believe his ears. There had to be like 10 babies born a minute. To account for everyone. It was insane. "With your predicament comes quite a few loopholes." Nezu pointed Martin at the paper in front of him. "These are adoption papers. Technically you aren't a person in our society, so you'll be adopted as an animal by Nemuri Kayama." Martin saw her name on the form.

It took a minute to sink in. He got the message eventually. He looked up at Nezu, then back down at the paper. "As an adopted stray animal, you get the basic animal rights. You will be provided food shelter." Nezu smiled. "The best and worst part is that you aren't allowed to do hard labour. The second best is that no-one is legally allowed to experiment on you." It dawned on Martin that he at least got a better deal than staying at the police station the rest of his life. He just had to get back his phone and then he was out. He could leave future Martin to deal with this.

"Who is Nemuri Kayama? Will she at least treat me like a man, or is she one off those people?" Martin tried to lighten the mood. At least Aizawa got it. The other men looked over to his right and smiled as well. When he turned his head, he saw the lady with a whip glaring at him, with her jaw clenched tight. Martin saw a way to make fun of the bane of every man. Leaning over he put a hand next to his mouth. "What's got her panties in a twist?" he said pointing at the lady with a whip.

Aizawa burst out laughing. Martin stood up, raised his hand for a hi five. No one said anything. To say that Martin was disappointed when he was left hanging was embarrassing was an understatement. Especially when he hi fived himself trying to save it. "Martin the lady next to you is Nemuri kayama. She will be taking care of you while we try to legalise your existence." He was even more embarrassed when she gave him a smug look. It promised that she wasn't going to go easy on him.

He felt a jab in his neck. Martin screamed it was so painful. "And we have to chip you. Sorry." Nezu said with a smile on his face. Martin was ready to jump the rat when he said that. Then he felt the jab again he turned around and almost started to fight the man behind him. The only thing keeping him back was Nemuri. "STOP JABBING ME YOU ASSHOLE!" Martin was flailing in Nemuri's arms. The man bent down and picked up two chips. "Uhhh… Sir the chips keep falling out." The man said with confusion written all over face. "YOU BALLS WILL FALL OUT ONCE IM DONE WITH YOU!" martin was still struggling in Nemuri's arm. Then someone Chopped him on the neck. "CAN YOU PEOPLE PLEASE STOP HITTING ME!" Martin was putting all his might in his struggles. The lady was too damn strong. He was Chopped again on the neck. This time Martin covered his head and started to whimper. It doesn't matter how strong you are, eventually pain will make anyone cower in fear.

"I think there is more to his quirk than materialising burritos." Aizawa said. "I put considerable force in that last hit." Nezu nodded and picked up his clipboard again. "anything you missed Mr. Banks?" he said heavily accented with sarcasm. Nemuri gave him a little shake. Martin still had his head in his arms but gave a little nod. Numeri lowered him into his seat, she also gave a reassuring back rub. Maybe he should be sadder more often. He looked down. He was faithful.

"Care to inform me of what we missed?" Nezu asked a second time.

"I might be invulnerable. It still HURTS though." Martin reached behind his head rubbing his neck. He also noticed that everyone was staring at him unbelieving. Martin signed, he really hoped future Martin wouldn't be mad at him for putting him in this situation. "I'm sorry Mr. Banks but did you say invulnerability?" This time Nezu had a confused expression. How does he do it? He's a rat mouse hybrid. Martin was sure they haven't evolved with facial muscles.

"Mr. Banks please answer the question." The chief woke him from his daydreaming. "Right." Martin sat up. "You heard correctly I can't die at the moment. Nothing injures me, but it still hurts." Martin held up his hand and started counting on his fingers. "I can't: drown, suffocate, starve to death, die of dehydration. And basically, anything lethal or non-lethal. Still hurts like a motherfucker. Oh, and age."

"Fascinating."

"Impossible."

"HOW!?"

"Kinky."

That last one drew everyone's attention to Nemuri. "What? You can't deny the possibilities. It's basically endless." She crossed her arms and looked away. Martin knew he was faithful. He just had to look anywhere except at Nemuri. He couldn't afford to stray from his path.

Nezu cleared his throat to get back on topic. "Anyway, you said you were immortal _at the moment. _Does that mean you can change it?" Martin nodded then added helpfully, "I just change my age from a constant to linear and back to normal." Martin whispered the last bit. It didn't slip by Nezu. Martin felt very tiny now. He was sure the mouse was looking down on him with a smug smile on his tiny face. Martin wasn't sure if he unleashed a monster on to the file or just doomed himself. What ever it was future martin would be pissed at him.

"We can assume then that your power comes from a program?"

"No!" Martin tried to protect the file. He really did.

"Hmmhhm." Everyone nodded sarcastically in unison. Nezu even had that light bulb idea look on his face.

"When you set your age to a constant can anyone change it?" Nezu was quite the expressive creature, Because Martin never saw a mouse ask a question so pleadingly. "I made sure no can edit my entry. Just a precaution you know." Martin was sure that future Martin was going to go out of his way to hurt him for all the trouble he put himself in.

* * *

**If you didn't know Nemuri Kayama is midnight the R18+ hero. **

**I'm trying to stay away from some of the really overused words in some fictions. things like: He grimaced, she pouted, he said teeth clenched. it really gets repetitive for me once an author uses these. it makes me sick. also some people cant write short and concise sentences, there is always some long paragraph that explains everything when you can just write two words to convey the same feeling. **

**anyway, rant over. hoped you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 4

Martin was waiting in the conference room; he didn't have anything to do. Not even a book to read or a video to watch; So, he took the time to think. Martin needed to understand the situation. Figure things out now then later fix them after he left. It took some time, but he realized that some people had augmentations. Either someone tampered with their file, or they did this to themselves.

That seemed unlikely. They didn't know what he was talking about when he mentioned that his age was a constant. It was basically the first thing anyone did when they found the file, right after time travel that is. Someone Changed their file. Well. Maybe not, the sample size was too big, to many people. For someone to program the change, it would take an infinite amount of time; even if it is just 25 percent of the population. _A script?_ _Maybe an automated program that picks from a list of powers_. He would have to see the variation in _quirks _if he had the time. Martin was sitting in the thinker pose. He didn't know if it would work but he was sure if he believed in anything it could come true. Eventually.

A knock on the door woke Martin from his introspection. Nemuri was standing in the door with his staff in hand. Martin put his hand on his chest to steady his heartbeat. _Do I have a thing for girls cosplaying as wizards?_ He thought. Martin had trouble looking away. Nemuri swaggered into the room, the sway of her hips enticing. Her gait slow and graceful. Martin forgot all about his phone. _NO! _he screamed in his head; He IS faithful. "Let's get out of here puppy." She said. "Since we can't inject you, do you mind if we put this collar on?"

"You can't be serious." Martin said incredulously. They could have made a bracelet or an anklet. Martin wanted with all his might to say no. Nemuri looked dead serious "Uhh.. yeeeaaah" he caved at her stare. Martin felt the collar encircle his neck. The only thing stopping him from moving was the boobs hanging in front of his face. They were perfect. Of course, Martin didn't have much of a sample size to compare, but he was pretty sure that this woman was in the top 100 at least. "There we go." She stood up and tugged at the leash. "When did you get a leash? And why is it attached to me?"

She giggled. "Just had to jump over to the pet store next door. And the reason?" she said tapping her chin in thought with her other arm pushing up her breast to support the other "I'm sure you can figure that one out. Now let's get out of here. I still have class to teach and you are not allowed to leave my sight." With that she walked out pulling Martin behind her. Martin was extremely embarrassed. The concept of a woman playing with him was new to him. He was dazed and confused. Martin was sure that the only reason Gwen even liked him is that she found a way to block his chick repulser. Every person they walked past gave him the look. The look consisted of surprise, disgust and shame. Martin was not made for this. He was a geek who spent his time in his room searching the web. Martin was sure Nemuri was enjoying herself. At least the ride wasn't as bad. Less people staring.

"Could I get my stuff back by any chance?" He tried to remind himself of his goal

"No can-do sweetie. The staff is a danger, its going to get locked up at home until we are done. And the phone was taken by Nezu." She gave him sweet smile. "Well." He said. Martin just had to access the file. Simple. All he needed was a device to get on the internet. And then it was home sweet home. "Will I be able to use the internet in anyway at least?"

"Sure. It will be monitored constantly, but you should be able to find something to do while we wait for this drama to end."

* * *

The school is not what Martin expected. Maybe a campus with different buildings, like most of the universities in America. This school had one main building with the corners built up like pillars with walkways between them. It was like 2 pairs of mini twin towers, _quadruplet-towers?_ Martin giggled at his own joke again. The school also had a giant wall stretching to his left and right, he couldn't see where it ended.

Turns out that the exterior was a bit misleading to Martin. This place was HUGE. Each classroom was HUGE as well. Martin thought building was just close. The giant windows made an optical illusion of sorts and made it look closer. But it was a bit further back and gigantic. The first room they interred was labelled 1-B. The classrooms were very spacious as well, and the doors were built for giants.

Martin went red as a tomato in front of Nemuri's students. He knew there was no reason for shame, but his mind didn't seem to connect with is his body at the moment. Martin had the unfortunate disability to lose himself when faced with high emotional stress, so he just stood there like a statue. Nemuri introduced him to the class. Once introductions were done, she tied him to the desk and motioned him to sit. This deepened Martins frozen state. At least he wouldn't humiliate himself further if he is frozen. After a second in his frozen state Nemuri just forced him down at her desk.

The class continued as -Martin assumed- normal. Every now and then some of the students would look at him in pity but would then focus back as the woman cracked her whip. The lesson was over before Martin gained his composure fully. Only when he was alone in the hallway again with Nemuri did he smack his palm against his forehead. The computer was right there in front of him. It seemed that Martin missed his chance to escape every time it appeared. He could have been home by now, _it was just so distracting_ _getting dragged around by Nemuri, she really is a demon._ Marin thought._ I just have to actually use the next rooms computer. _

The next room was 1-A. When she walked in readying his introduction Martin hyped himself in hopes he could stay unfrozen long enough to access the file. The tug on his leash signaled his intro. He walked in head held high. With his head out of the clouds he started to take notice of Nemuri's students. The most notable student was the giant siting at the front with six arms. Then there was the laughter in the second row. The blond was balling his eyes out. Everyone stopped looking at me to focus on him. Then they started to look scared. Even Kayama was bewildered. "LOOKS LIKE THE HO BROUGHT IN AN EXTRA!" The blond said pointing his finger at me. Nemuri cracked her whip and stormed over to the kid. Then she just straight up picked him up by the neck and chucked him out the open window with one hand. "GET YOUR ASS TO THE PRINCIPLE!" she shouted out behind him and slammed the window close.

She dusted her hands off and walked to the front. "Since we have a seat available why don't you go sit there for the rest of the period." She patted him on the shoulder and unhooked Martin's leash. He was frozen again. Nemuri just sighed again and pushed him to his seat and resumed class like nothing happened.

* * *

**next chapter the heroes of class 1-A gets to introduce themselves during lunch.**

**I know Bakugo wouldn't do this normally but the situation was to outrageous for him so he broke down a bit. My reason is that his superiority complex was boosted by Martins predicament that he lost himself for a second, and his Inferiority laughs at the man being treated as a dog. **

**anyway hope you enjoyed.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 5

Martin's opportunities were starting to dwindle. He tried to focus on the subject Nemuri was teaching but the stares drilling into the back of his head brought his focus on his own insecurities. Martin hoped they wouldn't notice the collar around his neck, nor the fact that his wizard robes looked dumb. He also hoped his wizard hat didn't obstruct the student behind him. Then he slowly lowered his head in his arms trying to bury his head in the desk like an ostrich. The enclosed space of his head in his arms gave martin some room to breathe.

The internet was his saving grace, his heaven; But every time he was at the gates there was something or someone dragging him away. The situations were ridicules. There was no reason to freeze in shame. He was a 23-year-old man surrounded by 15-year-olds. Their opinion didn't matter. It wouldn't matter until they are 18 at least. That was society in nutshell. He was surrounded by children. That mantra gave martin some strength. He really should just suck it up and get to the file and skedaddle.

The bell rang and there was a **click** on his collar. Martin had the urge to break his forehead on the table. He could have just unclipped the leash anytime he wanted to. He really was an idiot. "Izuku mind staying behind for a minute?" Martin reached for the hook. His hand was slapped quite painfully by Nemuri. "Izuku this is Martin. Martin this is Izuku, He will be keeping you for lunch. Izuku make sure to bring him to the teachers' lounge once you're done." With that she passed the leash to the boy and patted him on the back. Izuku bowed 90 degrees at the hip and introduced himself, "Nice to meet you Martin. If you would could please follow me to the cafeteria. Please." Martin just gave a nod, dazed again. Damn habits. Nemuri left, followed by Izuku, and then Martin on the leash behind him.

At least the dazes got shorter, and by the time Martin was back he was seated with food in front of him; ironically it was a burrito. "… so, if you need something just tell me." That caught Martin's attention. "Do you have a phone?" Izuku nodded sheepishly and pulled out his phone with a struggle. He held it up showing it to him. Martin just rolled his eyes "I mean, do you mind if I use it for a second?" Izuku just nodded again and handed it over.

Martin snatched it and opened the browser. The first website was a news site that showed a picture of a giant grotesque creature. "How do you make a new page?" He asked. all the letters were in a funny squiggles and Martin couldn't find the new tab button. "what language is this?" Martin said again pointing at the script. Izuku quirked his eyebrow at that and said, "Japanese?" quizzically. Martin drooped a bit at that, and just gave the phone back. He was stuck in Japan and the file didn't translate written languages. "Uhh… Martin why would you ask what the language is if you are speaking it?" Izuku asked.

Martin looked back at him and just blinked. "Magic?" Martin said with a shrug and picked up his burrito. Izuku giggled. "Of course, it's a quirk. Sorry for the idiotic question." Martin just chuckled and went with it. "yeah." Izuku reached into his bag and pulled out a notebook, it was slightly scorched. Then the mumble storm started. Martin smiled at his fellow dork. He talks to himself sometimes when making new spells. Although he wouldn't do it in company, it always helps him focus.

Then two other students seated themselves at the table. A girl with a round face and brown hair. Then there was the boy. He had an undercut with a sharp face. "It seems that Deku is off on his analysis again." The girl said. They both seated themselves at Izuku's side. Then the boy extended his hand. Martin dropped his burrito to shake the boys hand. "Tanya Iida. And to Izuku's left is Ochaco Uraraka." Tanya said motioning to the girl at Izuku's side. Martin nodded at the girl that was waving at him.

Before Martin could introduce himself Izuku changed from a mumble storm to a storm of questions. Then Tenya chopped the top of Izuku's head. The boy was shocked out of his question storm, then he turned into his apology storm. "My name is Martin Banks." Said Martin cutting Izuku off, "You can just call me Martin."

"Already on first name basis?" said a different girl to his left. She was pink, and she had horns. Martin didn't know how he missed that. "What?" Martin said reversing to his default state. He knew some people would choose funny colors for skins in games but seeing it in real life was different. Then again, the chief of police had a dog for a head. "… and if you stare like that, you're no better than Mineta."

"Sorry, what?" Martin said again. At that the pink girl just stomped away in anger. Martin was again at a lost of what to do. "Well if we are going to use first names you could just use Iida when addressing me." The boy said making some hand gestures trying to sweep that encounter under the rug. "I thought your first name was Tenya." Martin was really confused. Then Izuku jumped in. "Martin!" Martin turned his head to look at Izuku. "When you heard your name did you hear a san at the end?" Martin shook his head. Then Izuku jumped back to his mumble storm again and started writing in his book. It took another hit from Iida to bring him back. "Right sorry. It seems that Martins quirk translates the words he sees and hears. So, he doesn't hear the honorifics, but when he talks, he says them subconsciously. What language do you hear the conversation in Martin?" the three at the table look at him in expectation. "Uh… I hear you guys speaking in English." Martin said starting to dig into his burrito. It was divine, he should have eaten sooner. "To bad I can't read Japanese." He said with his mouth full

At that Izuku was back at scribbling in his book again. "That's amazing. What other languages can you understand?" Ochaco asked. "All of them." He said with a shrug. The burrito was so much better than the junk he had copied for his hat trick. Izuku was mumbling up a tornado when the bell rang. Iida looked impressed, and Martin was sure he saw jealousy in Ochaco's eyes. Everyone else started to clear out of the cafeteria.

Then Martin remembered the leash. he reached for the hook and attempted to remove it. It was a bit different than a standard hook. It felt bulky and light at the same time. _What the? _ With both hands he felt the hook up, looking for the lever or the twisty thing that unlocks the clip. Then it was just martin and Izuku "Martin could you please hurry up I don't want to be late." Martin gave up on it for now. He could figure it out later.

The walk to the teacher's lounge was less humiliating experience than before. Martin was sure if he stayed on the leash for another day, he might get used to it. And That terrified him more than being seen in said leash.

The man that answered the knock on the door had a red skin-tight suit. Martin shook his head at the people of Japan. They had no shame whatsoever. It reminded him of the guards in Atlantis, with their fishnet leggings and Scottish kilts. This man at least had a shirt. The man gave Izuku a withering look. "Midoriya, we do not allow this sort of activity at the school." Izuku just bowed face blood red and stammered an apology. "S.. Prof. Vlad King. I..I. I'm just here to give Martin back to Prof. Midnight." Then Izuku bowed again and shoved the leash into Matins hand. "Is that Martin at the door?!" Nemuri said in a sing song voice. Martin hid the leash behind his back. Izuku bowed again, and the man in red tights gave him the pitying look.

* * *

**If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask. Questions make it easier to spot mistake and reason interactions.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**enjoy xoxo**

* * *

Chapter 6

The day felt like it lasted forever. Martin was currently in Nemuri's apartment crashing on her couch. His staff was locked in a chest, in her bedroom and his phone was still with that rat. The only thing Martin had was the clothes on his back, His wizard hat and the collar on his neck.

He had to get a Phone. Preferably one he could read. Then he would fix this mess, or at least keep himself busy. All of that can wait for tomorrow. He was hungry and tired.

"Make yourself comfortable. The fridge has food if you are sick of burritos. Call if you need anything because I'll be locking you in." Nemuri said. She closed the door behind her, and Martin could hear the distinct click of the lock. he got up from the couch and glided over to the fridge in search of dinner. He fished a left-over sandwich that had a bite in it and settled at the table.

Before he had the chance to contemplate the germs that most of the population was concerned about, he swallowed the sandwich. Then Martin flopped onto the couch again and promptly fell asleep.

Martin thought he escaped the bindings of the woman imprisoning him, but the ever-tightening feeling around his neck was still there. The collar was getting tighter the more he moved. Then he was starting to have trouble breathing. And then he collapsed.

Phillip was above him, shaking him like a milkshake. He was then replaced by Gwen. She looked so concerned, she was so beautiful looking concerned. Then there was a flash, and Nemuri was slapping his cheeks. She had the same look that Gwen had. Then Martin smacked himself.

Nemuri stepped away seeing that martin was awake. "What a nightmare," Martin said wiping the sweat off his forehead. Nemuri gave him a strange look. "More than just a nightmare Martin. Your collar was chocking you. Once I came back from my patrol you were wiggling back and forth." She stood up and went to the sink and started to fill a glass of water.

"I was checking if you had a fever. Luckily, I saw you chocking. Don't know how long that has been happening, but your indestructible coat had an indestructible thread that caught the buckle of the collar."

She handed him a glass. "I didn't know that could happen. Sorry." Then she plopped down on the couch next to him. Martin gulped the cold liquid. "No problem. I might just wear something else today." He said rubbing his neck

Then she scooted a bit closer than necessary. "Sorry again, about the collar. Here let me take it off." She said with a small smile, then spat on it. "WHAT THE FUCK!" Martin shouted. He then heard a click, but that didn't register. "I was probably suffocating for minutes if not hours! You thought that SPITTING on ME would make it BETTER!?"

He looked at her furiously. She was looking more ashamed of herself than ever. He was trapped in a house with a crazy and he didn't know what to do. "Can you please stop this!" Martin almost shouted. It was the first time he raised his voice to a woman.

It seems that Nemuri also saw it. His rage bubbled up for the first time in a long while. And the release just happened to be at the woman that was supposed to take care of him. Nemuri stood up and bowed and just rushed to her room closing the door lightly behind her.

Marin took his sleeve and wiped the spit from his neck. These people were insane. Bright side the collar was removed. He then lied down again and tried to fall asleep but the image of a hot woman spitting on his neck was fresh in his memories. Now Martin would never think of the perverted thoughts in his head. He had a girlfriend and she was also equally hot. At least one level down but that was as big as the gap could get. He had to be strong. He laid there thinking of his friends and finally fell asleep.

Martin woke up the next morning. He didn't care anymore about what the people around him would do. He didn't care what happened. all that he could think about was Gwen. She was his focal point, once he gets out, he is going to propose to her. Then settle down to get away from all the craziness of being a wizard. He couldn't believe he lasted this long. All it took was for him to get spat on by a hot Japanese lady wearing leather.

Now that was crazy. That was kind of a dream come true for most men. He wasn't most men; he was a 23-year-old man that traveled back in time to avoid the FBI for making money out of thin air. Then posed as a wizard in the middle ages. His dreams consisted of being the mightiest wizard. And maybe a lady to share the title with.

Martin had his goals straight again. Get a phone. Get out. With that in mind, he went to Nemuri's door and knocked. "Nemuri? Sorry about last night. I was hoping I could get a phone maybe?" no answer. I knocked again and the front door opened.

Standing at the door was Shota Aizawa with the girl from the hospital. He was wearing his classic emo black suit and she was wearing a cute dress. Behind them was Nemuri. Not in her leathers but in casual wear.

The mood seemed a bit awkward, but Martin sat on the couch. The group at the door walked in, the girl went into the office with Nemuri and Aizawa took a seat opposite him. He then took out a phone and placed it on the table. "This is for communication. It will be fully monitored. Don't try anything." Martin picked up his escape. He started it up, then he gave a disappointed sigh; the phone was a Japanese brand. "look I can't read Japanese." Martin said dropping the phone back on the table. "just give me my phone."

"Sorry to disappoint you again but that thing is locked away," Aizawa said.

"It's just a phone, who do you think I'm going to call?" Martin shot back.

"We want to know that as well. But it seems that we can't charge it, or break it." Aizawa picked up the phone on the table and put it back in his pocket. "If you want it back you will have to go to the support department and help them install a bug." He stood up and went over to the office door. "you will be sticking with me today." He said and opened the door. Aizawa then exchanged some words with the room and came back out with the girl in hand.

"We also decided that after last night, you will be given a tracking bracelet." He passed it over to martin. "Don't choke on it again."

"Yea, yea. I'm not a baby." Aizawa crooked his eyebrow at Martin and smirked while he attached the band to his arm. "should've given it to me day one." Martin grumbled under his breath. "Come on you baby, stop complaining," Aizawa said walking out of the apartment.

The ride back to school was an info dump of how they couldn't open Martin's phone and how he would spend his day at the school. The only good part was how amazed the girl was when he pulled a burrito out of his hat for her. She was then even more amazed when Martin gave one to Aizawa and made one for himself.

* * *

**changed the spacing a bit so it should read easier. **

**if you are wondering why Aizawa is a bit out of character, I would say that at the time of the conception of this story the anime hasn't gone beyond the death of a certain fanboy hero. this story diverges so you might see some changes in characters. **


End file.
